My Boy
by hinata1394
Summary: A random story based off of LM.C's "My Girl" using the lyrics as the guy's P.O.V. and the girl's P.O.V. for the rest.


So, This is my first fanfic, sort of. It was a free write for english class, but anyway, it's supposed to be based Of "My Girl" by LM.C and the bold lyrics are the guys perspective, and everything else is the Girls P.O.V..

P.S. I am NOT a fan of mayaxAiji because that would imply I have no chance with either of them, so no bashing on that aspect. Please and thank you :)

* * *

My Boy

_**I watched the swaying floor, Illuminated by a mirror ball rolling**_

It wasn't anything like I thought it would be. I always thought a club would be fun, bright, and… even a little romantic.

But I would hardly call _this_ romantic. There was techno music blasting out the speakers, with bass turned up so loud the ground shook; there were people dancing, as well as people just sitting around sipping from water bottles, and above, a giant disco ball flashing white lights so fast it was hard to actually see anything. I waited 45 minutes in the cold for this?

You might be wondering 1: What am I doing here?

And 2: Why don't I leave?

Pete.

He said he would be here. Well, I actually had asked a friend of his if his status update online was true, and if he really was going to be here, but still, I could feel it. He had to be here. We _had_ to have that connection, like we had before. I had imagined this going down in so many ways, and they all ended with both of us apologizing and going back to the way things were, like no silly break up ever happened. We had spent so much time together, been so in love, it couldn't just...be gone.

_**My heart is stirred tonight, My eyes draw spirals and traps, Tinker Bell**_

I was scanning the room, looking for Pete, hoping and praying we would see each others face in a crowded scene, and like in a movie, run to each other, and everything would be right with the world. But instead, my eyes locked onto another pair of eyes across the room. Neither looked away for a couple seconds, as if daring the other to look away first. Finally, something caught his eye and caused him to avert his eyes long enough for me to get a grip on my insane heart beat. When we looked back at each other, he started to walk towards me.

He was tall, taller than Pete, most likely. He had spiky blonde hair with pink highlights, and he was wearing a surprisingly not-stupid-looking, stylishly baggy, tank top and shorts. He smiled at me, which made my stomach do a loop-the-loop. I smiled back, lost in the moment.

_**Our meeting is in slow motion, then and now**_

My mind was screaming at me to look for Pete, he was the reason I was even here after all. But my feet just took me to this person across the floor. My first impression of him: Beautiful.

"Hello." He said, smiling at me.

My second impression: Charming.

"Hi." I said, blushing and smiling back.

After looking each other in the eye and smiling for a little while, and fidgeting every few seconds, he asked me to dance.

_**On Friday night; a perfect opportunity that will not repeat itself, I must not become nervous, My heart shakes off with the energetic pace of the dance**_

I agreed to one dance, which turned into two, which became four. After a while, we were both exhausted and needed something to drink.

"What would you like?" He asked me quietly and close to my ear, like it was something only I should hear. I was hypnotized by it.

"Uh…uh…just a…" I couldn't think, as I looked into his eyes, which were these two perfect brown orbs, so fragile looking.

"Just a Pepsi, please." I said, finally regaining use of vocabulary.

"Coming right up."

A few minutes later we were sitting at a booth with two sodas, bobbing our heads mindlessly to the obnoxiously heavy bass techno music.

"You don't look like the club-going type, you know." He stated, studying me. I could tell a question was lodged somewhere beneath what he said.

"Oh, I was actually looking for someone, but they might not be here." It was surprising that I hadn't thought about Pete since meeting this beautiful stranger. Now it felt awkward, like I had been cheating on him with this person, somehow, but at the same time, I didn't care.

_**My heart dances to the sound of the signs of your insinuations**_

"But I'm glad that you didn't find your friend, because then I wouldn't have met you." He said, dazzling me with a gorgeous smile.

"Yeah, I feel the same way." I said, although not completely true.

When I entered the club, The only thing on my mind was to find Pete, and make up, and beg him to give us another chance, and to show him that we needed each other, and that breaking up was stupid. I mean, it had been plaguing me for weeks now, and it took so much courage for me to come here in the first place, but now, all that was on my mind was 'Who is this person? Will I ever see them again? Is it stupid that I'm throwing away my probably last chance of getting Pete back to just sit down across a booth and talk with this person?'

_**So you do not ask me "why?" There is no reason, Tonight hesitation before your winks, so I'm yours.**_

"Talking to you seems so easy, and then I remember we haven't talked at all," I said, laughing at the thought.

He began to fidget around in his seat, and said, "Yes, it does seem that way doesn't it? Well, what would you like to talk about?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. We don't even need to talk. But I'm too tired to dance anymore."

He laughed at this, "I agree."

_**Music is immersed in a wonderful wine red sofa, Who are you talking by phone and where is that person?**_

"You know, when I came into this club, it seemed so… small and cramped and loud and…" I trailed off, unsure on how to end the sentence in case I had already offended him, because it seems like he came here often.

"Well, as long as you keep the right company, anywhere can seem warm and inviting." He said, speaking from experience.

I smiled, and was about to say that I thought that I had found the right company, but I instead heard a faint noise coming from my pocket. It was my ring tone, which I was surprised I heard. I was puzzled as I took it out of my pocket, but then looked at the caller I.D. My mind went blank.

"Hello?" I answered as I turned away from my cohort across the table.

"Hi, Olive? It's me Pete. I saw you at the club tonight. I left before I said anything, and now I just realized... how much I... need you with me. I miss you, Ollie." He said, with desperation and neediness in his voice. Just what I always wanted to hear.

His old nickname for me made me shiver. It brought back so many memories, and I felt so mixed up.

"Pete… you dumped me…" I said, trying to convince myself more than him, that we were done for good.

"I know, and I was wrong. If you want time to think I understand, okay? If you will take me back, then meet me at our old bench in the park tomorrow night, at eight. Please. If you don't come, I get it. We're through. But just… think about it." He said. After I didn't respond for a second he said, "Ollie? You still there?"

"Oh, yeah, I get it. I'll think about it." I said, short and sweet, to try to get off the phone before it became rude to the man sitting across from me.

"Thank you, and ...just so you know... I would never hurt you again, Ollie. I miss you so much...well...bye."

"Bye." I hung up, staring at the phone for a second.

_**I am not going to be like an even number that is divided ultra easily; My heart hastens with the beams that my rival throws**_

"Are you okay? Who was on the phone?" The beautiful man said from across the table, worried.

"M-my ex." I said, almost on the verge of tears. How can this happen now? What would I do?

"Oh, um, do you want to leave?" He asked, sadly.

"No!" I said, maybe a little too enthusiastically. He sat back and smiled; pleased I didn't choose Pete over him. But I didn't feel as pleased. I tried to smile, and get back to what I was doing before, but then a wave of emotion hit me like... well, a wave.

I laid my head down on the table, afraid of actually crying in front of him. I was so conflicted. I felt almost happy at what had happened, but angry at him for thinking that saying sorry would do the trick, and guilty for being happy about Pete when I was with this nice, gorgeous guy across the table.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, and immediately felt better.

I lifted my head and told him, "I'm sorry, but I just feel so... bad, being here with you and thinking about him, and then being guilty about it, and I'm not very good company, so if you want to-" I rambled on before he put his finger up, signifying me to STOP TALKING.

"You're perfect company, so there is no need to apologize. Something big and emotional happened obviously, what did he say, exactly?" He tilted his head and put his hands on the table in front of him, showing he was ready to listen.

"Okay, Um...he told me that he misses me..." I swallowed back tears, "And that he's sorry..." I resisted the urge to punch something, "And that, he promises to never treat badly again..." Which made me think of the time we had a fight and he called me such horrible names, I was shocked into silence and had to leave the room with no other parting words than sniffling noises, "And a whole bunch of other stuff, ending with pleading me to take him back and if I would, to meet him at some bench in the park." That bench. We had our first kiss on that bench, and he told me he loved me sitting on that bench, and we sat for hours just watching people walk by. Well, at least I did. He just texted some friends of his, who I know now weren't his friends, but some girl he was cheating on me with.

When I was done, he looked at me, and I half expected him to ask me for actual sentences explaining the problem to him, but instead he said, "I get it. You don't want him back, but at the same time, you do." How did he know that? Oh right, I had been half crying during my rant.

"Sort of, I just think... Oh who knows what I think!" I yelled, and hit the table, getting some frustration out.

"Listen, go home. and get some sleep, and wake up tomorrow morning with a clear head and think about it. When are you supposed to meet him?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night at eight."

"Great! I'm working then." He said, taking as he took a napkin and a pen that had been conveniently on the table, and started writing feverishly on it.

"What? What are you doing?" I asked, but before responding, he handed me the napkin that now read: Maya; Mocochang Bakery, and an address.

"This is for tomorrow, when you choose me over him."

"How do you know you'll be so lucky?" I asked, smirking.

"I don't." He said before smiling and getting up to walk away.

_**Tonight you lost the last train, so you are mine.**_

8:00 p.m. the next day:

I was running so filled with joy and happiness I felt on top of the world. I knew that my decision was right, it had to be. It _had_ to be.

I had been pacing around my dorm room all day, switching from position to different position, watching TV, to listening to the radio while reading the paper, to doing busy work like doing laundry, and finishing up a paper due the next week. My roommate, being out of town left me with the room, and all sorts of empty space. I was thinking and thinking...and thinking some more, and all my thoughts circled back to Maya, leaving the club, and my heart, just sinking all the way to the floor, and forgetting about Pete, and just wondering if I would ever see Maya again, and how nice and understanding he was, and how handsome and tall he was, and his brown, fragile looking eyes that said everything you need to hear and nothing at all at the same time.

I ran next to the trees, with colorful falling leaves and down on the cobblestone street I had never taken before. The sun was setting perfectly in the distance, and I slowed down just the slightest to look at it, but then hurried right back up again. I came up to a small, but cute looking brick building, that smelled like muffins, and pumpkin bread.

I burst through the glass door and was standing face to face with the beautiful, brown eyed, blonde haired, baker himself. My boy.

THE END

Lyrics from "My Girl" by LM.C are used.


End file.
